In recent years there has been research and development of construction systems and methods for single or multi-story buildings to enable such buildings to withstand earthquakes and high winds without significant structural damage. What is needed is building techniques and elements that improve the ability of buildings to withstand earthquakes and winds with minimal or no structural damage during frequent low intensity events yet allow for controlled damage at large building drifts for rare high intensity events.